


Не высказанное вслух

by krasnoe_solnishko



Series: То, о чем не говорят вслух [2]
Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять вещей, которые Гефестион так и не сказал Багою.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не высказанное вслух

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things Unsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/72069) by [toujours_nigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel). 



> Бета - Тёмная сторона силы.

Красивый мальчик - эта кожа, эти глаза, эта грация танцора. Все время ходит козырем перед македонянами, задирает свой нос, словно высокородная дама, выступающая на поле боя. Изнеженное создание, созданное для удовольствия, а не для боли, если бы не кинжал, сопровождающий его повсюду. Немного храбрости - достаточно, чтобы не сломаться от грубого обращения младших слуг, - и немного гордости - чтобы никому ни о чем не рассказать. А еще эта осторожность, в которой больше страха, нежели застенчивости, - в том, как тихо он выскальзывает из комнаты, стоит лишь Гефестиону войти, в том, как не смеет поднять на него глаз. Мальчик Дария. Теперь он принадлежит Александру - а его боится. Олимпия нашла бы ему лучшее применение.  
  
* * *  
  
\- Думаешь, он сделал это сам?  
  
 _Нет._  
  
\- Взял нож и отрезал? Не похоже, чтобы ему хватило силенок.  
  
\- Вполне мог. С этими персами никогда не знаешь. Легкий путь к легкой жизни.  
  
 _Легкий? Отрезать то, что делает тебя мужчиной?_  
  
\- Отрезал яйца и стал девчонкой.  
  
\- Думаешь, он обрезан подчистую?  
  
 _Милосердные Фурии, парень. Как бы он справлял нужду?_  
  
\- Может и так, может и так. Выглядит - так совсем как девка.  
  
 _О, а сам-то ты кто? Образец мужественности?_  
  
\- Вначале Дарий, теперь - Александр.  
  
\- Живут же некоторые!  
  
\- ... Главный!  
  
\- Лидий. Алексий.  
  
\- Гефестион.  
  
\- Мы тут только говорили...  
  
\- Я вас слышал.  
  
\- Гефестион.  
  
\- В следующий раз говорите тише.  
  
* * *  
  
Только познакомившись, мы подрались из-за колчана. Он лазил по деревьям, как любой мальчишка, рвал одежду и играл в войну. Ты тогда не сделал и первого вдоха. Он стал мужчиной, когда ты был лишь младенцем на руках матери, царем – еще до того, как тебя лишили мужественности.  
  
Он был нашим в первую очередь, и никакие халаты и поклоны до самой земли не превратят его в Кироса. Он наш царь, но не Великий Царь, не перс, не один из вас. Македонский царь не может убить человека удовольствия ради или в приступе гнева. Не уверяй его в обратном, не превращай его в бога. Он Александр, пусть этого будет достаточно.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Александр не погиб. Он знает это, охваченный пылом битвы, и мрачно шествуя по залитой кровью улице, и во время бесконечного ожидания хоть каких-то новостей – держится за эту мысль с отчаяньем ребенка, цепляющегося за руку матери.  
  
Александр жив. Здесь, в палатке, глядя на цветы в его волосах – какой чудесный восковой плющ у них здесь – он, наконец, позволяет себе испытать облегчение, почти забывая о пережитом отчаянии, и его накрывает волной благодарности. Вместо боевой перевязи – расшитые платья, и теперь, когда его часть работы окончена, Александр – в руках мальчишки, и тот даже сумел убедить его отдохнуть. Как полезно бывает это дитя.  
  
* * *  
  
Песок засасывает твои ноги, и все мышцы ноют уже после нескольких шагов, а твоей некормленой лошади достанется лишняя работа, но ты сможешь идти вместе с остальными. Ты будешь идти - потому что мальчишка должен ехать верхом. Хрупкое бледное создание, почти погребенное среди песков. Кажется почти великодушным оставить его в забытьи, дать ему отдохнуть в мягкой постели из песка. Но у Александра должно быть все, что ему нужно, и мальчишка нужен Александру. Мальчишка с холмов далеко за пределами Пеллы убирает наполовину вытащенный кинжал обратно в ножны, и ты, спотыкаясь, делаешь последние несколько шагов вперед и заставляешь пересохшее горло произнести звуки.  
  
  
 _The End_


End file.
